


True Love

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Love, M/M, Night Terrors, Sad Papy, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus watches his brother die again, and wakes up on the verge of a major mental break down. What brings him back to reality comes from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is mostly angst. Fluff at the end. This is literally the first actual fontcest I've ever written. I've only ever wrote platonic before. Go me? Enjoy!

Papyrus ran, faster than he had ever run in his life, chest heaving and tears streaming down his face. It was that day. The day the human would fight his brother. The day the human would either grant his brother mercy, only to simply reset it all later, or the human would take its knife and leave nothing of his beloved brother but a pile of dust and a tattered blue scarf. His vision blurred, Papyrus would have taken a shortcut to the area he knew they would fight in. His magic would not cooperate.

“SANS!” Papyrus saw his brother, standing in the clearing, his back to Papyrus. No, no, no, nononononononononono…

“SANS!!!” Papyrus screamed, running still as the human slowly approached his brother, who had his arms open wide in acceptance and mercy. Papyrus felt his soul break when the human rushed forward, knife flashing. Papyrus found himself stuck in place, screaming loudly as his brother fell to his knees, his body drifting away, his dust scattering and mixing with the snow. The human gave one long stare at Papyrus, then turned and walked away. Papyrus fell to his knees, his sockets shut tight as he wailed, shaking and sobbing.

 

~.~

 

Papyrus sat straight up in bed, a scream still on his teeth, sweat pouring down his brow, his magic flaring around him wildly. Red and his own brother were in front of him, concern etched on their faces. Sans, along with Rus, were on either side of him, talking and rubbing his back. Fell stood at the door, his face almost deadpan. They were all saying something, Papyrus could see their mouths moving, their faces full of worry. But it was all white noise. Breaking down, he curled into himself and wailed, not looking up for their reactions. He didn’t want to see the scared worry his brother would wear on a face that should only ever be happy.

Gathering his magic, Papyrus opened his sockets, one eyelight gone, the other a deep gold. Refusing to look at any of them, he stood, tears falling down his face as he stared at his hands. Closing his eyes, he thought of the one place he could be at peace. When he opened them again, he was in Waterfall.

 

~.~

 

Papyrus sat, not caring about his shorts getting muddy, simply letting the peaceful blue light of the echo flowers calm his mind. He huddled into himself, bringing his arms out from his sleeves and pulling his hoody over his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around them. It had been a dream. This time. It had happened before. Way too many fucking times. Tears sprang to his eyes again and he buried his face into his hood, laying on his side. He couldn’t do this anymore. Couldn’t wait for the day he knew was coming, couldn’t watch his brother get killed, couldn’t watch his brother get everything he ever wanted, only to have it all ripped away, with Papyrus being the only one to remember.

Papyrus was aware he was mumbling something, but it was white noise, a static in his ears. Why couldn’t it all stay like this? Why did everything have to go to hell every single DAMN time something finally good happened in his life? Papyrus was trembling now, on the verge of a major mental breakdown. It wouldn’t have been the first time. He still remembered the timeline where his mind broke and Sans was forced to watch his brother waste away in a lab room, Undyne doing everything she could to keep him alive. Heh. Dying didn’t seem like such a bad option right now. Too bad he wouldn’t stay dead.

“Stretch?” Papyrus jerked, his shaking bones rattling loudly in his own mind. He stayed in the position he was in. Maybe he had imagined the voice. There were two hands on him after a moment, and he knew the voice was indeed real.

“Papyrus.” Someone was turning him over, lifting his hood. Papyrus refused to look at them. A strong hand gripped his chin gently, but firmly, lifting it up.

“Papyrus, look at me.” Papyrus shook his head. He didn’t care who it was; he couldn’t really hear the voice, just the words. He tried to get his chin out of the other’s hand, but was stopped when teeth lit on his own, startling him into looking up. Glowing red eyelights stared back, burning with emotion and, to his surprise, concern. There was something else there as well, but his mind was too frazzled by the sudden kiss to work through it. Fell soon pulled away. It was a chaste thing, the kiss. No tongue, no silent demand for Papyrus to open his mouth and deepen the kiss. It was light and gentle, and to be honest, Papyrus was having a hard time believing he wasn’t still in the dream.

“Thank you. Mind telling me what happened?” Fell asked him, his voice quiet and gentle as he caressed Papyrus’ face, his teeth only inches from Papyrus’. He stared down to him, sitting beside him on the ground, Papyrus still wrapped up in his hoody.

“It was nothing.” Papyrus whispered. He didn’t know why Fell was acting this way, but talking about his night terrors was not something he was interested in doing tonight.

“Bullshit.” Papyrus was startled by another kiss, this time slow but forceful, Fell still caressing his skull. Fell then pulled away, forcing Papyrus into a sitting position. Fell stared at him, an expectant look on his face. Papyrus sighed, wrapping his arms around his chest tightly, before telling him about his dream. As he went on he began to sob, and as he finished he was barely speaking in full sentences, his head in his knees, his voice muffled by his dark orange hoody. He was trembling, sobbing loudly. He heard Fell sigh, and gasped when the other picked him up, one arm under his knees and the other under his spine. Fell stood as though he weighed nothing, and began walking back to Snowdin.

  
~.~

 

Papyrus was still quietly sobbing as they got closer to the house, clutching desperately at Fell’s scarf. Fell didn’t seem to care, so he didn’t try to hold back his tears, letting out all the emotions he had been keeping to himself for as long as he could remember. He became aware that Fell was whispering something as they got closer to the house, in the quiet gentle voice he was using before.

“W-what?” Papyrus asked, getting half glare from Fell.

“I said, next time you have a nightmare, you are more than welcome to come and sleep with me. After all, I love you too much to let you suffer alone.” Papyrus went still in Fell’s arms, his eyes wide in shock. Feel smiled down at him, landing a light skeleton kiss to his forehead.

“Really, Stretch? I thought I had made it obvious by now.” Papyrus thought back, his tears nearly done with as he thought. Fell had been behaving fairly strange around him recently, never yelling at him even when he did things to aggravate him on purpose. Papyrus had discovered his crush on the other skeleton not long after they had all met, but, like with everything else, he had hidden his feelings away. Apparently he had not hidden them well enough.

“I love you too, Fell.” Papyrus mumbled, tired from his emotional break, snuggling into Fell’s chest. He felt the light rumble of Fell’s chuckle, as Fell held him closer.

“I’m glad.”


End file.
